


Motywy rozpływają się w powietrzu

by Filigranka



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, autotłumacz/samoprzekładajka, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazgi dla sunnepho. Nie lubię mieć poczucia, że coś mojego jest po angielsku i tylko po angielsku, więc mamy tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motywy rozpływają się w powietrzu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tropes Disappearing Into Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665143) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



Zaskoczony? Myślałby kto, że cały ten blichtr, krzyki, wystrzały, ni to syk, ni to łkanie Suzaku, myślałeś, że to dość hałasu, by odwrócić twoją uwagę? By uczynić twoją śmierć wspaniałą, dodać jej wielkości, ostrości, znaczenia? Że przyciągnie do niej historię? Niemądry chłopiec!   
       Śmierć, Lelouch, skarbie ty nasz, jest nieodmiennie cicha, cichuteńka. To świat jest głośny, żwawy i zawsze toczy się dalej, zawsze opuszcza cię bez cienia żalu. Życie jest najokrutniejszym tyranem; właśnie dlatego twoje „poświęcenie" pójdzie na marne. Ale ty nigdy nie rozumiałeś życia, jedynie szachy.   
       Można wygrać partię lub bitwę, można zmienić reguły gry lub wykorzystać je dla własnej korzyści – lecz życie nie przypomina gry. Ani troszkę. Pojmowałeś fragmenty, umknął ci ogół, strategu in spe, taktyku w rzeczywistości.   
       I widzisz, nie zmienisz świata na lepsze. Nie odmienisz ludzkich serc ani oschłości istnienia. Tak naprawdę tylko zabiłeś miliony i zostałeś dyktatorem – nic wielkiego. Szaleńcy, analfabeci, dzicy... wielu innych zdołało dokonać tego samego. Tysiące razy.   
       Nie łudź się, że nie wydrwimy twoich marnych prób albo twojego wyboru: łatwej ucieczki, samobójstwa, zrzucenia odpowiedzialności za mord oraz zabijanie – pardon, zmienianie świata – na przyjaciela. Wykpimy cię z wielką przyjemnością, potrójny tchórzu.   
      Okrutniśmy, zaiste. Lecz duchy poświęconych pionków zwykle bywają (ach, święte prawo zmarłych!) mściwe. 

 

II 

 

Śmierć: dama o uwodzicielskim uśmiechu; rycerz na czarnej klaczy; kawaler w pelerynie, eskortujący cię do powozu; dziewczyna, kusząca czerwoną chustką. Lelouch doskonale znał wszystkie te motywy.   
      W którymś momencie Suzaku zaczął się pojawiać w jego snach jako kat. Początkowo kat przepełniony nienawiścią, z twarzą wykrzywioną poczuciem zdrady oraz gniewem; później jednak, wraz z upływem czasu i krwi, mściwy samuraj przeistoczył się w danego Suzaku: czule uśmiechniętego, ciepłym głosem szepczącego „już czas, Lelouch", trzymającego go za ręce i przebijającego mieczem. Przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, wróg, czarny rycerz.   
      Sny, marzenia, plany – wszystko to bardzo zabawnie się zmienia w procesie zostawania rzeczywistością, czyż nie?


End file.
